Cursed
by Girlwholiketosmile
Summary: Espa one of the five grand continents of Algira, where the child of hope is been born only this he will only bring destruction to Algira curruped way of life. read as Harry fights his way to compleate his destany. Althernative univese more warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer = I do not own Harry Potter that is owned by J.K. Rowling. The story line is mine thought so.

Warnings = death of children (non detailed) hell of a lot of saddness, Alternative Universe that's it for now.

Hiya, yer ano I still havent finished 'lonely nights' but I'm a bit stuck with it at the moment so I thought I'd post another up. Will be Yoais (gay love) but not till WAY later.

This has actually been on me computer for a while but it was an original story. I desided to change it to include Harry Potter characters, why? Who knows but it reads actually well :D.

Any way, enough from me heres the first chapter enjoy ^_^.

* * *

Cursed

Espa one of the five grand continents of Algira. Espa mean, in their ancient tong, peaces. They have no leader only the guidance of the grand master priest and of course the rules that there goddess, Heatd of life, gave them. For this land there undying words are law and to disobeying these undying words, it would come with such unspeakable consequences that no one dare defy it. For though who do, they are nether hear for again; Except for the only the feared arrival of the death letter telling there disgraced family that they have been forgiven for the unforgivable sin and gone on to a better place. A place where all must visit one dreadful day.

In a peaceful village of Maria, name after it founder the brave worrier of Espa Juliet Maria demi, something wonderful was about to happen, the one they had anticipated for exactly 9 month, a new born baby was coming. In front of the church's door sat a impassions young man, James, and his best friend Sirius.

Faint cry of a woman pain could be herd from the dark, deeps of the church. "Why does it take so long?" groaned James. "Alright I know you can't wait but thing like this take time. Rushed we might lose more than one person" Sirius had always been the more sensible out of the two friends. Tension built as long, dragged out minutes turned in to whole, horrible hours. Silence thought out. Sirius, unable to take the long, lingering silence,

"So, James what do you want the baby to be called"

James sprung up like a cheater at his friend in shock. Stunning his unprepared friend with the surprised attack. James tuck, five, deep, breaths. Sirius creep out his corner like a frighten rabbit seeing if danger had gone. "Sorry about that" said James, James trembled from head to toe.

"I don't know what came over me" taking a second to gain the courage to speak, Sirius place a trembling hand upon his skit afrenic friend "It ok. Just don't do it again." Sirius clamed down a bit when James didn't do it again

"So what are you going to call the baby or is it just going to be 'baby'" James thought long and hard, around them the wind fell still, bird stop sing there love to each other.

Up in the trees, cackling crows cluster on to the frail branches of the sol dieing tree across from the dreary temple. Each of the crows had the same silky black feathers; apart from one, this one had tatty feathers, rough to the touch.

"Well, Harry sound nice. I think it going to be a hansom young man, so Harry should do" James finally replied. "Yer, for a boy, what if it a girl?" Sirius cheep "I don't think it going to be a girl. I don't know I just got this strange feeling it going to be a boy, I mean I understand why but…" James stud there in an other long deep thought "I thing if it a girl. Which I think it will by the way, you should call it Raina" shouted Sirius.

James snapped out of his deep thought, and a huge grin covered his tanned face. "Alright mister know-it-all if your right I'll call it Raina and if your wrong you have to be my slave for, let see two weeks and I'm still calling him Harry" Sirius grinned a much more sinister grin

"I've got a better idea, who ever is right has to do the tell everyone there most embarrassing secret. And be the winner slave for six, whole, week" Sirius stared at his friend, and waited for that little twinkle that shone bright when ever he feels rather daring. There. There it was,

"Ok hot shot I'm game. Get ready for the worst six week of your life. I'll have you cleaning rocks in my garden all day" James trusted his arm out towards his cheerful friend.

"I thought we where past meaning less tasks by now" Sirius followed suet to James, and shake each others hand firmly; Crow fly up high in to the clear blue sky cackling with much satisfaction.

While, in the church, the baby had been born, quite some time ago. There was a complication. The mother was fine, she sleep happily after her struggle to give birth. The baby, however, had something wrong with it.

It wasn't sick, nor deformed nor did it bare mark of death.

Careless all the priest agreed the child was filled with something powerful and dangerous to their goddess. the only way to stop what was to come was, regrettable, to kill it.

However they never got the chance. Someone tuck the child while they deliberated.

When the mother, Lily , woke up for her peaceful slumber, they called James in, but only James.

"We have most grave news about your newborn" announced one of the distinguished, elderly priests. His wrinkled old face showed no remorse, no sorrow, no fear. It bore no feeling at all. The loving couple clanged onto each other for support. There expression said only one thing. Despair. What had become of there beloved child. "Your child has been tainted long before it was born. I'm afraid your child is pure evil and must be eliminated or this glorious world we live in will be destroyed!"

Tears pored from there eyes, quickly making their way down there soft cheek, onto each other.

"However the abomination has been stolen." Unable to hold on any more Lily crashed into her lovers arm and sobbed with all her heart.

James tried to remain strong for her. Horrible thought filled Lily 's had 'my first child taken away. With out even seeing it sweet face even just one time, that all I want wanted to see it smiling face'.

A decreed was sent to every temple, of every village to be opened on, the 8 hour. Of the 4th day. The priest of each temple gathered the villages in to the holy hollowed hall of the old cumbering temples. They waited.

Waited for the 8 hour.

Of the 4 day.

Time tick away anticipation filled the compressed hall, but the silence never broke. On the 8 hour the priest stud to address the villages. They opened the distinguished scroll. And read out loud it important massage:

Dear priest and villages of are proud nation.

We regrettable inform you of a child, which has been born in the Village of Maria four days and eight hours ago. This child has been born evil and we need are own loyal citizens to help dispose of this abomination. We have tried to take care of this problem but it was stolen before proper pecorinos could be taken.

May Heatd light be with you in your search?

They set fire to the orphaned, burn with there rage. Smoke chock all of the inhabitants, blocked by thought who swore to protected them.

How could all this come from one child? Men ravage the slumbering land in hope of finding it, but to no avail. For the child was no longer in that land that craved for her death anymore.

Travailing leisurely down the river Sogno a small fishing boat glided down, unknowingly carrying a man and a newly born baby. The man was tall muscular, slime. He dressed all in black, with a hood, compleating covering every part of his identity. Brushing a tatty back feather that grazed the top of his smooth hand away he looked into the sunset had graced the land of peace, then down to the little important bundle, lovingly wrapped within his arms.

"Please young child, remember your homeland well. Because you will return to show them your power" His soft but deep voice brushed passed the baby cheek which set off a sweet giggle. For now Harry, the child of hope, had escape to see many more bright beautiful sunset.

Till he was need for his destiny.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter done.

Please review and tell me what you think. If I don't think its well like I may take it off because I'm not to sure about it in the first place.

Please review. And no flames, they are evil and will be sent to hell. Bye xXxXx


	2. petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

dArK-dAeMoIs-Dea

nurielle

Hunnypooh

Girlwholiketosmile


	3. new petition

hi, just found this on another page, under the author name Alrye. it's a petition online which will problem work a lot better then just writing our names on a list. just go to

www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

please we cannot loose so many fantastic stories on fanfiction!

thank you all :)


End file.
